Yo Quisiera Ser
by Kassumii-chan
Summary: Dos sentimientos con diferente significados, pero muy parecidos entre si. ¿Quién pensaría, que para llegar al amor hay que pasar por una decepción? Para Shikamaru, la desilusión amorosa de Ino, fue la gran alegría para su joven corazón.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son pertenencia mía.

**N/A: **Este fic es para ti, mi querida hermanita, Te quiero Sara

En un principio, pretendía ser de dos capítulos, pero bueno, resulto que se redujo a uno solo xD no dio mas la inspiración.

* * *

** Yo Quisiera Ser  **

Amistad y amor son dos sentimientos diferentes entre si. Cualquier persona puede distinguir esa diferencia. Porque, el amor es profundo e inefable de preocupación cariñosa que representa darlo todo por la persona amada. Y amistad, es simplemente una relación afectiva e indagante de cariño, en un individuo.

¡Dios! Dicho de esa manera, solo resultaba ser más confuso para Shikamaru. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que parecerse tanto entre si? No había duda, él estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de aquella mujer rubia y de caderas anchas.

—Ino—la llamo con deje de delicadeza, mientras acariciaba una de sus hebras doradas de la larga cabellera, que caía sobre sus piernas—dime… ¿Por qué lloras?

La pregunta formulada fue bastante directa. Mas sin embargo, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a cambio de la platinada. Ino lloraba desconsoladamente –como toda una Magdalena- tratando de ocultar sus ojos celestes en las piernas del moreno. Tal vez de esa forma, podría encubrir sus sollozos de sus cuencas azules, las cuales ya estaban hinchadas y levemente rojizas.

—Tks. Vamos mujer problemática, no llores de esa manera—trato de animarla en vano. La chica lloraba a mares, y él no sabia del por qué. Quería ayudarla, pero ¿Cómo? ¿De qué manera, si ni siquiera conocía la razón?

Suspiro irritado. Acaricio suavemente la fina espalda de la chica, y esta se aferraba más a sus piernas, temblando levemente a causa del lloriqueo. No, no, él era un genio y el mejor amigo de la rubia, claramente podía acertar con las causas de su mal estado.

No obstante, llego a la conclusión de que su amiga necesitaba desahogarse. Alo mejor con el paso de los minutos, ella se cansaría de llorar y empezaría a hablarle sobre lo ocurrido.** Después de todo, así era siempre.**

Pasaron los segundo, los minutos... y cuando menos lo temía, ya eran horas. Tenia que ponerle un alto a aquella situación. Ino nunca se lamentaba tanto, solo bastaban si acaso 10 minutos, y pronto regresaba con su sonrisa irónica. **Después de todo, así era siempre**, por lo que supuso que algo verdaderamente grave le estaría ocurriendo.

—Mujer—levanto su cabeza con suavidad, para poder encontrar su mirada celeste. Aquella que tanto lo hacia enloquecer por las noches— ¿Por qué lloras?

— S-Shika—articulo con dificultad—Yo…no se por qué él se atrevió a dejarme…

No pudo continuar, pues el sentimiento la albergo, y comenzó a llorar.

— _¿Qué?_—se interrogo mentalmente con algo de desconcierto—No puedo creer lo que me dices Ino, es que se me hace tan ilógico. Si a leguas se notaba que Sai te amaba mucho.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—chillo con coraje—Ese estúpido no conoce de sentimientos. Solamente me uso… hizo conmigo lo que quería, y luego me voto como un tonto trapo viejo. Eso no es amor Shikamaru.

—Ya, ya. Lo sé—dijo por lo bajo—pero Ino, ¿Por qué lloras por él?

Lo miro confundida—Shika, te estoy diciendo que Sai me acaba de dejar. ¿No es razón, como para llorar?

—Tks. Eres muy problemática—se acerco a ella vagamente. Con su mano varonil, secaba las lagrimas derramadas de hace unos minutos—No, esa no es una buena razón. Ino, tu nunca has llorado por un hombre, tus anteriores novios también te dejaron…

—Eso es asunto del pasado—se apresuro a decir con una mueca de dolor.

—El punto es, que nunca lloraste cuando Sasuke te abandonó. No lloraste cuando Neji te engaño. Tú nunca haz llorado por un hombre. Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces ahora, mujer?

Frunció el entrecejo con algo de enfado, pero al notar que las palabras de su amigo era la mera verdad, solo se dedico a bajar el rostro y de nuevo ocultar su mirada azulada de la de Shikamaru. ¡Dios! Parece que el amor se había empeñado con hacerla sufrir. Nunca tuvo una relación estable, y peso a eso, nunca

de los nunca derramo una lagrima de desamor. Claro que le dolió cuando el Uchiha la abandono por venganza, y dolió aun más cuando descubrió al prodigio Hyuga teniendo relaciones sexuales con Ten-ten.

Pero ante todos aquellos sucesos nunca lloro, pues tenía dignidad y se lo impedía por orgullo. Y ahora ¿Dónde diablos quedaba su dignidad?

—Shika—lo miro apenada—eso era muy diferente a lo de hoy. Lo de Sasuke solo fue un simple capricho, me di cuenta que nunca sentí amor por él. En Neji… bueno, si que me gustaba, pero al igual que con Sasuke, no llegue a amarlo, solo era atracción. Y a Sai—trago saliva antes de continuar, y trato de que las lagrimas no rodaran por sus mejillas—A él si lo amaba Shika, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien y resulta ser un fraude.

— ¡Uhm!—hizo una puaza de silencio, donde solo la dedico a mirar preocupado a su mejor amiga, observado como esta se recargaba en su hombro y cerraba los ojos, una lagrimilla logro escapar de aquellas cuencas -que para él, eran el mar mas hermoso que nunca podrá ser para sí- rodando y concluyendo en la tierra bajo sus pies.

— ¿Sabes? Hagamos una promesa tú y yo—la tranquilidad ahora la envolvía. El atardecer sobre sus espaldas, la brisa tan espumosa, la compañía tan calida de Shikamaru, la hacia sentir tan bien.

—Tks. ¿Una promesa?—pregunto ingenuo, con desinterés asignada, a lo que la joven asintió en silencio—y, según tú ¿Cómo es esa tal "promesa"?

—Fácil, tonto—soltó una risilla, abriendo de nuevo sus ojos y fijándolos en los chocolatados de él—yo prometo no volver a llorar tan patéticamente como ahora por un hombre. Prometo olvidar al idiota de Sai… ¡Claro! Si tú me prometes, que me protegerás de mi próximo encuentro amoroso.

—Problemático—uso sarcasmo para sonreír ampliamente. Esa era la Ino que conocía, la que a él le gustaba, aunque sentimentalista o arrogante, de las formas que fueran, el amor que le albergaba por ella, era vigente y no cesaba.

—Aceptas mi propuesta—pregunto esperanzada.

—Mmm… es complicado, pero acepto—la abrazo tiernamente, aspirando inconciente el perfume que se desprendía de sus tiras doradas.

—Gracias Shika. Gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí… Te quiero demasiado—con lo ultimo, el genio Nara se estremeció; sintió erizársele la piel cuando la platinada apretó aquel abrazo, juntando mas sus cuerpos.

—Hem… Ino—rompió el contacto tomándole las manos en el hecho. O sí, era tiempo de sacar a flote lo que contenía; ya no podía permanecer callado con las emociones quemándole por dentro—Etto yo… Bueno, lo que te tengo que decir… bueno es algo difícil, pero… etto—tartamudeo a causa del nerviosismo que lo tomo como presa. Sacudió la cabeza y trago saliva ruidosamente. Si bien, era un cobarde, pero esta vez se armo de valor; _solo por ella_— Sabes que siempre te cuido, pero lo que no sabes es que, yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos, yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada.

— ¡OH Shika!—sorprendida se sonrojo por aquella confesión—yo, no se que decir…

— ¡Shhhh!—la silencio, posando un dedo sobre los definidos labios rosados de ella. Esos que tanto deseaba probar—No digas nada, se que solo me ves como un amigo; pero yo Te amo. **Te amo Ino.**

Sin más que hacer o decir sello sus palabras con un dulce beso. Aquello que tanto osaba cada vez que la miraba, con ese contacto labial le demostró que sus palabras eran ciertas, que con él encontraría la felicidad. Ino también correspondía ese beso; el cual se tornaba mas pasional, con cada roce que el chico le daba, mas emociones transitaban por su estomago.

Se separaron minutos después, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, y un hilo de saliva estable los seguía uniendo.

—S - Shika, por qué no me lo dijiste antes.

—Porque yo tenia miedo de que me rechazaras, y que solo en mi mente vivieras para siempre.

— ¡OH! —sintió como el calor se subía a sus mejillas, sin duda aquello era la confesión mas dulce que le pudieron dar. Se sentía feliz y de la nada comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Q… qué es tan gracioso?—frunció en seño. Su confesión de por si era difícil, ahora con la chica burlándose, lo hacia parecer como a un bobo.

—No es nada. Solo que me haces muy feliz—lo abrazo nuevamente—debí fijarme en un principio en ti. De verdad que quiero amarte, pero tendrás que esperarme.

— _¿Esperarla? Entonces, eso significa que me dará una oportunidad_—se preguntaba en su subconsciente. No sabia como responder, cualquier cosa que diga, seria una tontería. Prefirió callar.

— Bueno, supongo que me marcho. Ya esta oscureciendo, y si no aparezco en la florería, es seguro que papá me mata—suspiro su flequillo que cubría su ojo, se levanto del tronco en el que estaba junto a el azabache.

—Tks. Si quieres puedo acompañarte—hizo un intento, a lo que la chica asintió sonriéndole. Se paro del recinto y camino junto a ella.

— ¿Sabes, Shika?—al caminar, tomo su mano varonil, entrelazándola con la suya. El joven la miro curioso—Creo que después de todo, a quien en verdad amo, es a ti.

El corazón del pobre hombre, casi se detiene por aquellas palabras retumbantes en sus oídos. No dijo nada, solo se rasco la cabeza con ademán, aforrándose al agarre de Ino, pues temía a perderla.

—**Te amo, problemática**.

***~^Fin^~* **

* * *

**N/A:** He aquí. Soy nueva, y creo que ya aprendí como funciona esto de Fanfiction ^^ bueno, espero que les guste mi primer fic. Me decidí por un ShikaIno para empezar, y como dice arriba, este es especial para mi hermana Sara :D Ojala y te guste Sarita, que tu me has dado los ánimos para seguir escribiendo, después de mis aparentes fracasos xD Y si no te agrada, bueno los zapatazos y baldes de agua fría son bien recibidos :)

Y bueno, otra cosa. Si posee de algunas faltas de ortografía, espero que me disculpen. Disculpen también, si tome "prestados" algunos versos de la canción de Reik. Bueno, es que esa melodía me inspiro a escribir. Son bien recibidas todo tipo de criticas, eso me ayuda a mejorar, no importa si suenan muy amenazantes, pues me verán mas seguido, leyendo, comentado y escribiendo más ^^

Y eso seria todo. Gracias por leer. No creo que tenga tantos lectores, pero con uno me basta.


End file.
